Both alcohol and marijuana can affect mood and behavior on the day following their use. Previous studies from this laboratory demonstrated only weak residual ("hangover") effects with marijuana alone. The present study will characterize residual effects of marijuana and alcohol, alone and in nation, in a group of regular users of both drugs. The results should clarify how the co-administration of one drug interacts with the residual effects of the other drug.